Feelings in Chatham
by Lyke Boo
Summary: Did Fate bring them together? A Young King & Rebel Girl together? Fate having plans for them?


**Ally**

Feeling the air rush around me, I smiled but didn't for long. I heard horse hooves and yells coming. With the other rebels, we packed our things—small things that we could carry and ran. We ran in different directions but were heading to the same place. Trying to cause confusion among the Royal Knights, climbing up a tree, I watched them thunder pass; clinging to the bark so I don't fall off. I realized the damage that our rebel camp. The tents were ripped and set a blaze. Tears blocked my vision as our camp, my home, was gone. Clenching my fists into balls of fury, I turned around. Not to be faced by a creature, but a horse. The horse neighed and a metal object pointed at my neck. Looking at the sword's handler, it was a knight. My fury was gone and I could only feel hopeless.

Feeling the weight against my legs, I looked down and there was my friend's siblings hugging my legs. Adam and Sara, my friend, James, was gone or even….no. He must have escaped, because he could climb a tree faster than anyone I met.

The sword pointed at Adam then to Sara, with my wrist, I pushed it away. This man wasn't going to harm these two innocent children. A wiz, then the horse backed up as the rider, the knight was hit by an arrow. Looking towards the trees, there was James. Grinning down at us, but that soon faded once we heard horse hooves coming. When I looked towards the tree that James was in, he wasn't there. Puzzling but yet not surprising as he was next to me within a minute.

"I'll take them," he said, his voice soft but calm. "You, run and hide. Don't worry about us, we'll see each other some time." Then they were off. I looked towards the knight and pulled him off his horse and with a thud of his body, I was off with his horse.

Feeling the air through my hair as I sat in the saddle with the reins my hand, but something wasn't right. I turned to look back and there were knights. I jumped off the horse when a tree branch was low enough for me to hang onto. Climbing to the tree as the knights followed the horse with no rider. I tried to keep my grip, but failed and hit the earth. Banging my head on something hard was the last thing I remember.

* * *

**Adam**

My sister and I had lost our brother during the scramble to leave. He had Sara by the hand and I was following, but we got separated again when a man pushed through my sister's hand and James. I picked her up off the ground and we hid in a bush. Watching our home being destroyed, after they left we found Ally there. She had came back, but as I was about to run to her, a knight was behind her. It looked like a knight to me. He had armor on and a face shield. That's when I knew our hope was in Ally's hands. Taking my sister by the hand we ran to her and hugged her. Thanking god, she was alive and we had protection. She's a friend of James, our brother and she likes to play with us when James is to busy. A wiz then once I opened my eyes, it was James. We all smiled but not for long, since we heard horse hooves coming back. Our brother took us as Ally took the horse. Having trouble, getting us into the tree, he only got Sara up where he was. I ran through the leaves and hid behind a tree as they came back then chased after Ally. I heard James's voice but I couldn't find him. I ran around trying to find him, but ended up getting lost.

* * *

**Sir Charles**

We heard about the refuges and rebels camp and our young king had a big announce about it. He said we could kill them all but we chased them out of their camp and killed little of them as he could get. We had come back to the camp for any survivors but we found our king on the ground with arrow in his neck. Seeing his horse take off we followed leaving him. The rider vanished but the horse rode on; following him all the way to the castle. We told our king's brother, Chad, that he was the new king. His uncle was a bit surprised but didn't worry. The kingdom must go on. Now a seventeen-year-old is going to run Kingdom of Chatham. King John was twenty and now his younger brother is going to rule this kingdom of strict rules and laws. Who knows what that boy will do? Just hope he dies so his uncle can rule like the past king done.

* * *

Okay, yesh, they might be short but...hang in there.

Please read and review. You'll be loved for ever.


End file.
